Prohibido enamorarse
by Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly
Summary: ¿Te gustaria viajar a diferentes mundos del anime? ¿y que los chicos gusten de ti? no se diga más... Pero un precio has de pagar para poder disfrutar, recuerda...Prohibido enamorarse. Personaje x lectora. (volvi xD)


_**Hola ****körpə!**_

_** Ni puta idea de que hice aqui (jajaja sorry), solo salio de la nada, lo puse en crossover porque no sabia de que iba a ser, ustedes decidiran con cual empezamos y si les parecio interesante si no, pues la borro y ya se me ocurrira algo más.**_

_**Es una historia lectora x personaje.**_

_Primeros dos reviews encogen quienes salen._

_Dedico esta fanfic a **BelleVongola**_

Se que te debo el lectora x personaje de enma, pero te juro que lo haré, solo que mi computadora murio y ahora tengo otra y no pude salvar nada de lo que tenia.

* * *

**『"****※■■※"****』 **

_**"No pienses en el futuro…**_

_**Ya que llega muy pronto"**_

Te encontrabas sentada tomando té, aunque realmente no te gustara, el paisaje era hermoso, las flores y árboles eran coloridos, el cielo era de un azul brillante y el sol era cálido, instintivamente llevaste la vista a la otra parte de la escena, sorpresa, eso decía tu cara al ver todo lo contrario de hace unos minutos, ahora todo parecía sombrío, las plantas se encontraban muertas, los árboles sin una sola hoja, el sol se había ocultado y el cielo se encontraba nublado además de una leve neblina que invadía el lugar, volteaste la cabeza hacia el otro lado y volviste a observar el paisaje tan magnífico a color, olvidándote de lo anterior.

—_"Parece que no te gusto lo que te hice ver_"—trataste de ver a la persona que acababa de hablar pero por más que buscabas no la encontrabas—"_Hey, aquí, justo detrás de ti"_—diste un leve brinco al sentir una fría mano tocando tu hombro, diste la vuelta para encontrar a un tipo con una piel extrañamente grisácea, ojos rasgados y cafés claros, cabello corto y de color negro.

—_"Vamos... ¿Acaso estas sorprendida? o te quedaste impresionada al ver lo guapo que soy_"—quedaste en silencio por un momento, y por fin decidiste decir algo—_"¿Quién eres?"_—preguntaste, este solo sonrió y respondió:

—_"¿No me recuerdas? Mmm...Bueno, eso me rompe el corazón"_—se acercó a ti, retrocediste un poco mirándole con desconfianza_—"No tengas miedo (_) "—_tragaste saliva_—"¿(_)?_ _¿Quién es? ¿Ese es mi nombre?"_–sus ojos de abrieron un poco en modo de sorpresa, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad, soltó un bufido cansado—_"ven a visitarme cuando quieras, siempre estaré aquí."_

_Al terminar de escuchar esa oración, tu vista se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro…_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

—"(_) ¡carajo, despierta! ¡Ni creas que volverás a faltar a la escuela! —despertaste de golpe al escuchar la voz del mismísimo demonio, y sí, estamos hablamos de lucifer, satanás, el ángel caído o como lo conozcas…

Esperen, aquí una pausa… ¿El porqué de esto? Pues sencillo, tú eras una joven estudiante (que por cierto, casi siempre te hacías la enferma para no ir al colegio) con parientes no tan humanos, nah, mentira, la realidad es que lucifer se excedió con las almas en el infierno y lo mandaron a hacer servicio comunitario ¿y tú qué? Preguntaras, pues su servicio es cuidar de ti… Si lo sé, pobre de él, bueno siguiendo ¿en que nos quedamos? Ah, si…

—¡No voy a ir! Me siento mal— lloriqueabas falsamente, para no ir a esa cárcel, que se llamaba escuela, todo se quedó por un momento en silencio, se acercaste a la puerta y al abrirla había un ejército de hombres chivos con lentes de sol y trajes negros— El amo a ordenado llevarla a la escuela, sus órdenes son definitivas— te dijo el general chivo, no es que se llamara así, pero no es como si tuviera nombre.

—Ahh, si claro…ahora me alisto. —respondiste derrotada, la realidad es que odiabas esa escuela, solo habían puros feos monstruos, excepto los vampiros, fantasma, dragones y uno que otro demonio guapetón.

**.**

**..**

**…**

Después de tratar de escapar de la escuela, cosa que no pudiste, te mandaron a detención, jamás habías estado ahí antes, por obvias razones. Te dirigiste a un asiento y junto a ti estaba "mary, el gusano" un tipo mitad zombie, mitad babosa de mar, algo realmente asqueroso para tus ojos, ya que eras una humana.

Delante de ti se encontraba "Laie, el pintado" un joven vampiro, guapo y de ojos morados, gustaba mucho de pintarse el cabello de colores exóticos, tal vez sintió tu mirada porque volteo hacia ti, y sonrío:" — ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Lo miraste con la boca abierta ya que una criatura "tan hermosa" te estaba hablando — pues, me castigaron— ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! Te gritabas a ti misma, pensando que pudiste decir algo más "cute"

—Oh, creo que por eso todos estamos aquí— comenzó a reír mostrando sus dientes tan vampirescos

— "Si, jejeje" —respondiste, dios míos, te noqueaste a ti misma ¿Quién rayos se ríe "jejeje"? ahora pensara que soy una loser, te repetías a ti misma una y otra vez, quisiste rescatar la conversación pero el ogro guardián los mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminara su castigo, al salir no había casi nadie en la escuela y decidiste ir a tu casa permanente.

Ibas caminando tranquilamente por el parque cuando un libro te cayó del cielo, no lo pensaste dos veces y lo tomaste, pensando que tal vez, pero tal vez podría ser una death note, si, eras un chica humana otaku.

Lo abriste para leerlo y sorpresa, la primera página decía "Chica otaku, hoy es tu día" y como si fuera un llamado gritaste como una fangirl emocionada y comenzaste a leer.

_Introducción_

_A quien corresponda:_

_He vivido en muchos mundos, la mayoría eran de anime, tal vez no me creas, pero esa es la realidad, yo sé que si el libro cayó a tus pies es porque yo coloque un hechizo en el, realmente te escogió a ti porque gustas del anime y al igual que yo te gustaría conocer a uno que otro joven o a tu personaje favorito, entonces chica otaku, hoy es tu día._

**_Advertencia:_**_ ten cuidado en enamorarte de alguien en otro mundo, está completamente _**prohibido.**

¿Deseas ir a este viaje?

SI No

Página 0

Aqui se encuentran los mundos que puedes visitar:

Bleach.

Naruto.

Fairy tail.

Katekyo hitman reborn.

Hetalia.

Por ahora solo se encuentran disponibles estos mundos, para desbloquear más tienes que conseguir que al menos en dos mundos te quieran...

* * *

**¿Reviews?**_**  
**_


End file.
